


Timely Convenience

by MmaskofTragedy



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, Dark than Disney, F/F, Isle of the Lost (Disney), M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmaskofTragedy/pseuds/MmaskofTragedy
Summary: Evie and Mal didn't expect that by passing the barrier, the magic within them will lashed out, merge into the closest range of companion and create a bond that they thought impossible with all their years on the Isle. Of course they don't know that. They are quite oblivious, scared in fact. But not as horrifying as almost dying in the golden bridge between Auradon and Isle of the Lost. Or seeing two children appearing between them in a blink of an eye. Or seeing their resemblance in them. Or the uncanny frown and indifference that would rival Mal's."Ooooookay..." the little girl with midnight blue hair huffed, looking at the other kid with light violet hair. "I did not messed with your potions this time."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whereas I'll make the Descendants series semi- dark with a bit of fluff.

_  
"What is Magic?" a huffed was made, offended as green eyes glared at the inquirer. Said huffed came from a small child, no more than four, cradling a small book, pouting like there is no tomorrow._

_"It's the possibility of impossible, of course! "_ _the child exclaimed, hands up in the air._

_=======_

Sometimes, simple thing as living would have spiraled one's whole world upside down. Or by simply breathing and doing nothing could make the biggest of impact to those who see, who did not believe and those who are open to the impossibilities of destiny.

However, when that sometimes collides with a mischievous Magic?

Its victim would find blind, treading a path with their limp feet and trusted hands. 

Magic is quite childish like that.

It is not made with malice. Nor goodness. Nor any gender it was given to be.

Magic is just magic- it's user had made them look what they are awed and feared today. It is sentient. Curious. Interested.

So when it graze wavy midnight and light violet hair it has no goal.

Merely a passing entity of curiosity.

It moves at will and when it remembers to return....

Magic pulls _something_ with it.

======

Mal gripped her fist tight, eyes darting everywhere with steel and promise of pain as she led her group close to the god-awful transportation, parading the luxury they had to the people out for their blood.

She might've sneered, bark or spit on the filthy people in front of them, but she takes no effort. They parted ways when they noticed their appearances, swift as a toddling feet away from their presence.

She preened, smirked and swaggered. Yet such steps are glamoured like a rubber- quick and painful, born out of the instinct to survive besides the darkest and the villainous of morals. Forming a spear of some sort, she led her squad with vigor, their hands tapping at their hidden weapons, ears alert and eyes staring down souls.

Such is the life on the Isle. It's a dog eat dog world. They might be the descendants of the most feared but that doesn't mean they are no attempts to maim them to death.

Her mother for example. Or Carlos'. Or Jay's father.

Evie might not have graze her mother's palm with anger, but the Evil Queen had skinned her raw with insecurities of her mind and body with mere words delivered like a wriggling maggots to a rotten core.

They were lone wolves on their own, had met and made a pack for their own selfish reasons.

Mal's for the power of responsibility. To lead a life for her pride, a claim to produce a product of her reign out of her mother's grasp. She's vicious. A leader. A predator. She claimed them as her own brothers and sister in crime.

Jay for a parley with his rival, a way to make his own route to associate with the fearless. Thief, trickery of treasures.

Safety for Carlos. A way to vanish within their walls of protection, away from his mother. A way to delve into his own cruelty, to control his fate and control his own life.

They had it for themselves, a leader, a protector and the victim of their abuse. Yet the pack was made at the hands of Evie, who joined for the sake of companionship. The one thing that resembles not the people of the Isle. She possesses what her companions could not easily give; kindness, laughter, trust, communication and loyalty. She's the one who glued them all.

She had trade her everything for the sake of a screwed friendship to benefit her survival. Loneliness... is as she uttered, the most terrifying thing to be.

But Mal haven't been deceived by her ploy unlike the Islanders who thought her naive.

Evie is but a poison to those who do them harm. She's a descendant, who deceived like them, lied like them and killed like them.

That's why they clicked like rotten seeds.

One man challenge Mal with a hard sneer. She stopped, glared and let the boiling magic locked within her to resurface into her eyes.

No one will dare her reign but her mother. And said mother is on her castle, talking to herself as if Mal would be a mere puppet to her scheme.

"Mal," Evie whispered, softly placing lips close to her ear. Those alluring voice all for Mal to hear. "We don't have time, he's not worth it."

"Doesn't mean he could look at me like I'm filthier than him." she snapped, agitated, dragon's blood boiling within.

Evie let her spew in her temper, indifference in her gaze contrasting the fingers drawing circles at Mal's back.

"**Scram.**" she growled.

The man avert his eyes at last, pushing down his head towards the muck in surrender.

She took pleasure to their discomfort yes, but such day is worse than the lives she had inside the Isle of the Lost.

For she have to go outside of its dangerous comfort, out of her niche and out in a new place filled with undesirable people who lived with their heads up in their asses.

All for a rickety wand.

Something Mal's mother could not destroy when she is outside their jail.

_Look how it turns out, _Mal bitterly thought. 

Evie pat her lower back and Mal carried on.

"Would you look at that." Jay's playful chuckle resonates within them four. Mal eyed him for a second, then focusing her eyes to where his befall to. She can't help and smirked herself.

"Shut up."she admonished with a cocky snipe devoid of its fury knowing she can't stop Jafar's son for stealing new stuffs like Hermes' with the cows. 

"How much do you think it would trade?" he continued, shooting the golden horse statue at the limousine's hood a hungry look from a thief.

"I dunno? A spoiled soup and dried mangoes?" Carlos suggested, awed at the vehicle. Jay swat his head with a laugh and he squawked, pulling himself free of his arm.

"How about think of what we'll eat at Auradon and not what we can spare in here, hmm?" Evie giggled, a glaze look in her eyes. "Oh guys, any seconds now and we're going to Auradon!"

Mal grumbled on her breathe.

_At least someone's excited._

"You're saying Mal?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Hmmm...."

"Shut up. I didn't say anything!" she growled back at the princess, hands messing with her hair.

They made it into their destination- a man shivering on his feet. Tuxed and all with a parchment on hand. He had tried to open his mouth to read what was written but she's not in the mood to listen.

She sauntered fast and grasp the paper out of his hand, ripping it apart. She would've bite and pushed him back but Jay beat her to it, punching his chest.

"Sup, dude?" he laughed, enjoying as the driver coughed, bending close to knees.

"Guys, come on." Carlos sighs, pulling Jay's sweater and throwing him at the opened door in haste.

The girls took turns entering, with Mal sparing another glance at her mother at a foiled veranda, green to green.

====

Magic awaits against its solid manifestation.

Curious. Always curious.

Sensing its brethren, inside a lofty metal of transport caged into little beings.

It waited, patience resigned- time standing still.

The lofty object moves slowly, so slowly until the solid manifestation breaks open, a charred quake of atoms in naked air.

The jailed Isle breathes Magic, as if long drown into the ocean floors, until it closes almost as fast as it opens. Yet Magic had not take notice, as is its solid manifestation prevents it from going in.

Magic doesn't mind. It is delighted. Welcoming. Happy.

It takes no second before it dives, welcoming its long lost brethren, inside two little beings with colorful hairs- the only sign that they are with it's friend.

It pulled and pulled and _pulled._

Finding its self. Merging as one.

The space between resonates and shimmers with glee.

_They_ laid asleep, eyes closed, _until Magic greeted them in cheer._

Magic entered upon their body, celebrating its blissful reunion.

Baring something it had pulled with, resulting for a grand explosion.

_Literally._

_=====_

It came like a burglar- so swift it was that she could never breathe. It's like inhaling water in the ocean or breathing down chunks of mud. It hurts, painfully so that she can't scream. Couldn't even bring the strength to yell her anguish.

Evie recalled how she was shaking, both in dread and excitement of her adventures towards Auradon, how excited she was to find a prince, a castle, and a trophy for her mother to be proud of her child.

She remembered looking at the boys, trying to eat as much as they have in the small bottles next to their heads. She recalled Mal, staring across the bridge, as if an impending doom is coming.

Well, Mal was right.

As they almost yelled for their life, pride bringing their screams into whimpers as they waited for them to die while the quake brings them in hysteria, ready to bolt like a rubber, thin and stretched to its limits.

But it all came to stopped as the golden bridge smoothed.... until it isn't one more time.

It feels like a sledgehammer- or Jay's accidental punched on her gut, but this one recedes. It burns. It's everywhere beneath her skin.

She tried to move, but move did her bones locked just as her voice.

She could hear someone yelling at the top of their lungs, envious she is to hear someone having an outlet of their pain. But she haven't and she's mortified.

A loud explosion. There's shouting. Heat. Earthquakes.

But nothing can compare to the pain inside her, more specifically, her navel. For a short moment, she thought of her mother, how ugly she was and how inappropriate she was to act without her accord.

A princess is poised, indifferent. A statue of authority. A power who holds men.

Yet such teachings could not compare to the pain she was feeling.

Her stomach moved, as if clawed and kicked inside. She felt it morphed. Evie would've thought for the life of her that she soiled her clothing, but such concern is out of the moment, replaced with a burning sensation of being _ripped apart._

Believe her, Evie knew how it felt. Yet this is so much more- so much unprecedented unlike her mother's.

Until it's not anymore and she breathes as much as she could.

"Evie!?"

Her blurry eyes dotted with black spots blinked at her expense, looking at the brown eyes of her little brother, Carlos, concern and worry written like bold letters. "Evie, are you okay?" He had her in his arms, while she spy Jay doing the same to Mal at her side, shivering and growling, inhaling as hard as she is.

"It... hurts.... C?" she whispered, throat in spasm. She pushed into his shoulder, burying into his shirt. "What happened?"

"I don't know! For a moment there I thought you two are going to die! You and Mal j- just! You just locked up and Mal kept screaming!"

"Carlos!" Jay pats him on the head, trying to calm Carlos down in his panic. "They're okay, alright? It's over. It's really over, they're fine."

"Am I though?" Mal piped up, groaning as she right herself, holding her head. "The fuck... I thought some invisible force carved my heart." she then looked up-

Blazing green eyes staring at them with wild confusion, it's shining, encompassing the whites.

Evie tried to form words, to hide her astonishment and disbelief, but a little movement caught her eyes.

They all tense as they realized something moving beside them. _Between _Evie and Mal. Without them noticing.

Brown eyes meets bewildered two pairs of green eyes. Which is _definitely _not Mal's.

They all bolted like striking snakes. If they were in the Isle, such mistake is their deaths.

Carlos pulled Evie with him while Mal and Jay pushed at the opposite direction, hands bared with small kitchen knives.

Two girls, at the age so small Evie thought them in their seventh or tenth, with midnight and light violet hair respectively, as bewildered as they are. They wear clean white shirts, with matching black shorts close to their knees, like a morning babes just waking up for the day not oppose to their wild hairs and sluggish movements.

Silence reigned inside the car, as it continued into their destination.

The girls suddenly turned into each other and Evie was filled with.... a foreign feeling in her stomach. She tried to speak, but she was tired. Wasted and almost ready to sleep.

However, she could not hide the fact their faces looks familiar, resembling more of Mal's as time passed by with them listening for their leader to speak a single order; eliminate or evaluate. Which is which is preferable than the tense silence they have right now.

"Ooooookay..." the little girl with midnight blue hair huffed, looking at the other kid with light violet hair. "I did not messed with your potions this time."

Mal and Evie tensed, shooting one another a calculating look, then Carlos and Jay.

Just who is this girls? 


	2. Strange Greeting

_Two pairs of green eyes greets tired brown orbs._

_She smiled at them, letting a single tear to fall upon the blankets engulfing their whole. She forgets about her misery, the sweat covering her body, or the impending weakness no one could survived._

_All for those tiny little smiles._

_“Hello… my little poison apples.”_

=====

_Genevieve was born in a place she was forced to survive. Faulty. Degenerates. Filth. Betrayal. Sins. A place where she was known as one of the Princess of the Ruined Castle, amidst the barbaric lifestyle of killers and the most villainous of Auradon. Some says it's the capital of a prospering states of kingdoms, all princes and princesses alike born and raised as fragile as a babe. _ _She lived her life with a princess connected in her name, but princess she is not. Princess was said to be fragile, stupid and a mammal to create ugly vermin like babies. Genevieve is none of that._

_She's not fragile like glass, a glass which she hid up on her skirt, unforgiving and biting- a weapon to kill and harm. She will kill and lie if she have to, fight with teeth and nails amidst unadulterated chaos._

_She have thought, once or twice what the world has had become. Where peace, love and kindness cannot only be found on mothers arms. Or the hope and dreams some whispered last before she end them with a strike to their jugulars. _ _Summers are for the thieves. Winters are for the weak willed to wither and decrease._

_Old vermin of the squatter area in the swamp hushed of the old Auradon. Beautiful, strong and mighty._

_It stand strong for twenty years. Until it stands no more._

_Surrounded by hostile nations exiling them from the vast seas of the lands, she thought how it had happened. The fairy tale whispered with the vainest hatred and joy of its fall, was once the beautiful land people sought to be before. Her mother talked of its life- life away from violence and danger, but is swamp with liars just as cutting- wearing clothes of sheep and entitled by the valor of their parents._

_Of course, Genevieve could not verify whether it's false or truth, when she lived her life behind closed doors and lengthy walls of stones She sometimes walked out, only to come back battered and bloodied._

_Genevieve thought it must be nice, to lived and see the less stellar but slightly better time of the generation. Magic is their only salvation, free and wild- powerful and brim with possibilities she can imagine._

_But it's not enough-their pretension. Auradonians had suffered. All consequences, even if time willed it long or soon, are still consequences. Revenge, is a destructing little bitch._

_ All of Auradon's hidden pictures of majestic residency and history books burned to the ground by greenish fire- fire that burned anything but her skin. Blistering and hellish to the unwanted, a sweet comfort and sense of safety for her and her twin._

_She didn't trust one bit of rumours, but it does make her wonder how the place came to be. How the King Ben had fled in other nation. How the Isle of the Lost's barrier destroyed. How half of the world she knew is bathed with greenish array of dim sky and blackest nights._

_She was nine years old a few days ago, and yet she couldn't enter hidden doors and magically locked vaults. Couldn't find a single person to speak about the truth behind the deathly smogs and the putrid dragon carcass at the edge of her ruined shelter. None would dare enter the castle sitting in the middle of the land full of crimes and murder, whereas they told consumed and taken by the residence of the Isle of the Lost. Some tried to enter, but a live **dragon **mauled them before they could even step afoot._

_Said dragon are their protector. Genevieve had known of its presence before she could understand the world. It's majestic scales the barrier between them and the vicious outsiders. A guardian who once failed them- with the consequences of Genevieve's mother._

_Her late mother had whispered, time and time again, that the dragon is their **father. **Yet father or not, it failed them._

_Genevieve, in all her life surviving, did not learn how to forgive._

_So with every torture of what- ifs, she tread her path. Eat stolen foods._

_Hurt to entertain._

_Read how to be a witch._

_Play with her magic._

_The very magic which is curious, unwavering and growing._

_She laid next to her sister on the bed, wild midnight locks ignored to bury herself on her twin's shoulder._

_Dreaming of what- ifs._

_Those fleeting childishness appearing only in small feeble nightmares, sweet and unreachable._

_ **Until it is.** _

========

Mal, daughter of Maleficent is enraged. It was an understandable reaction, seeing as two colorful heads are sitting with them, unnoticed until now. The power coursing within her which she celebrated feels useless. So disappointed in fact, she heard her mother's dreadful voice-completely smothering the confidence she had.

So she did what Mal knows to do. She stride close to them, grasping the neck of the midnight haired and pressed the knife on her throat. "How did you get in here?" she butted flimsy arms and pressed the knife harder, glaring at the violet haired girl who growled in defiance, unsure what to do. "I will not asked again, _how. Did. You. Get. In. Here?_"

"**Eve!**" the child croaked-

A moment and Mal is at the distance, rusty knife on her previous position.

"Bitch!" Mal grits her teeth, narrowly missing a pocket knife at her eye with Jay's intervention at her collar. Her split attention however, had lead to her slacking her hands at the child on her palm.

"**LeAvE US AlOnE!**"The midnight haired squatted low and growled, as if a dog with its hackles raised. Eyes shone like beacon, greenest of evil. It reminds Mal of her mother, and filled her anger to the brim.

"Stay back!" 'Eve' yelled, arms burning with moving flames, startling the four VKs as she enveloped the midnight haired with it. Jay moved a single finger and the girl warned, yet again. "I said not a step further scums!"

"Magic...." Carlos whispered, pushing his back close to the divider. Jay's jaw flexed, unsure what to do.

"Look wimps," Mal spats, "You fucking holed your ass up in our ride and now your freaking making us the bad fuckers now!? Who the hell gave you permission, huh!? Is it my mother!?"

"I don't know you witch," 'Eve' hissed back. "Don't make me burn you alive if you keep accusing us of something we didn't do!"

Mal scoffed. "Accusing? Then how do you explain you two!?"

"You kidnapped us, you fuck!" ''

"And now we're the suspects!?" Mal explodes, smokes steaming on her ears and cheeks red in frustration. She tried to grab for her mother's spell book, but Jay beat her to act. He swiftly strikes with his fist and chaos ensues.

It was brutal, complete with shouts and scrapes of blood. The car was surprisingly holding the fire and smokes coming from the midnight child.

The adults are winning and they scrape by with their small bodies evading in the small compartment they are in. All was lost for them, until two fearful shouts stopped all the action. Four pairs of eyes looked.

Carlos and Evie's jackets are on fire.

"Jay, help! Put it out out it out putitoutputitout!" Carlos squawked, patting the embers on the black fur. Evie is no better, unable to speak due to her earlier dilemma. She all but pulled out her cloak and worried about her hair-

"....Mommy?"- when those words left the Eve's mouth, in unison of her dying flames.

"M-mommy?" Carlos' jaw dropped to the floor, staring at Evie like she grew two heads.

"Mommy!?" Mal's world dived into a halt, as if something _asleep_ inside of her awakens as two eyes meets her own. Her voice sounds hurt, betrayed.

But she stopped herself as those pair of _green eyes _wavered_. _Those _lips, hair colors, faces_.... So similar yet so _different._

Something clicked inside.

"Mommy!" the kids sounds relieved, the VKs frozen as they barreled into Evie, too petrified to interfere. Poor Evie, is smothered with two children burying themselves on her chest. Her arms automatically fold to hold them, something that did not go unnoticed by her friends.

She looked at the others, all the more dying to know what's going on, unaware of her own action. _How can she swept charming princes when she's with these children calling her mom!?_

Mal knew she saw those eyes _before, _excluding the instances she spared even a moment at her reflections on dirty water or broken mirrors to scrutinize glaring eyes_. _And when she regards her friends, she _knew_.

"Evie," she hissed, "I didn't know someone knocked you up. And you dare bring them with you?" her voice clipped in the end, those thoughts left a bitter taste on her mouth. When she slid slithering green towards the children, her hatred burns all the more. The children stared head- on with a mix of defiance, recognition and fear in their eyes. They find comfort on Evie's, something that Mal is displeased. None would dare meet her gaze other than her mother. And to see how stubborn they are to comply grates on her nerves. They knew they can't win, but they don't back down.

With a gasped, Evie sends her an incredulous look, glaring at Mal. "No one did any bringing or knocking up!" she clearly did not, as surprised as everyone to hear the word uttered at her. She might be known as the most flirty, slick and can escape sticky situations with just her appearance, yet something as big as this she can't hide. "Mal, that is absolutely ridiculous. It's not even funny."

"Sure?" she asked again, ignoring how the way Evie nodded in desperate innocence lifts the knot tangling on her shoulders.

"Long live evil!" Evie swear on the Isles' definition of 'keeping one's word', nearing close to tears, throat locking up as Mal questioned her. She didn't fought back to retaliate. That's just not Evie. "I swear no one touched me, Mal! You know I'll come to you when it happened, and I'll tell you now I haven't done anything."She knew Mal's possessiveness can appear in different forms, and she willed herself to bend the knee, knowing Mal's intention is good. Alongside her tired whispers, and incredulous surprise, Mal backed down.

Evie then regards the children, blinking at them. They stared back at her with such fondness her throat locks up.

She's ready to shove them off, to clear the lies and stopped the arguments on hold. Her mother would kill her if words get out of children claiming to be hers. She's not ready to take such responsibility. Grimhilde's punishment is not something to be laughed at and Evie knew she has a role to act.

Capture a prince. Be the princess she was home schooled.

It's at the tip of her tongue, but those _eyes. She can't deny with those eyes pleading for her to understand._

She can read people like books- immerse on their weakness and rolled on to their deceitful acts only for that backfire. Yet here is truth; no fuzzy bristling of goosebumps nor the instinct to guard herself up.

Their eyes holds such warmth that grasp something blind on her heart. It's so foreign. Not unwelcome, yet definitely weird.

She looks at her tense partners, sheepishly glancing at Mal for permission.

"... Can we keep them?"

The two VKs could only choked while Mal puts out her frustration with an ear splitting scream.

"**DENIED!**"

======

“Welcome! To Au…. ra…..don?” the brown haired boy in front of Mal slowly halt his greeting. His eyes strayed at her face to look at her companions... then looked down at her waist length. 

They looked mangled and singed. But he didn't comment on it.

He smiled, kneeling down to greet two glazed green eyes. "Hello, I'm Ben... and who might you be?"

The two resembling each other blinks back at his very weird greeting. The VKs aren't used to such gentle welcoming, much more than the children.

But they promised for Evie and promises they shall keep. It was the only way for them to be with her; comply to the bitch witch's wishes and everything will be fine.

  
"I'm Malori and this is my twin sister, Genevieve..." the midnight haired drawled, eyes glint for a short moment that the boy kneeling shuddered visibly.

  
Yes, they promised to comply to the bitch, but they break rules everyday. They're wicked. And evil are the vitamins of their blood.

And who wouldn't like some fun to pay the bitch back? So they grasp the bitch's pants and hem, ignoring how she tensed, glaring at them.

".. and we are Moors." they smiled, almost too innocent to their own liking.  
  


"Evie's our mommy." Genevieve started. The VKs opened their mouths to intervene-

But too late.

"And Mal is our daddy." Malori added, blinking childishly at angry green. "They don't want us to be left behind in the Isle. Isn't that right...._ daddy?_"


End file.
